


Taking Pictures

by Cherry (crazylove)



Series: So Long [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #JohnJaeWeek2021, #JohnJaeWeek2021 Day 2, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Advice, Booty Calls, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Relationship, Winter Break, naked pictures, somehow instagram is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: Jungwoo held up his hands. “Okay, hyung,” Jungwoo said, pushing himself up from the couch. “But… aren’t you worried?”“About what?” Jaehyun asked, skeptically.“You’re not going to see each other for two weeks. You haven’t even done it. What if Johnny gets horny and contacts his high school ex? Are you exclusive?”Jaehyun looked away for a moment. “I don’t know,” he admitted.“He’s got nothing to hold on to. You don’t even follow him on Instagram,” Jungwoo said, sagely. “You might be headed into the friend zone, hyung.”Jaehyun didn’t have anything to say to that. He thought Jungwoo was being ridiculous.But a small part of him wondered if Jungwoo could be right.orThe night before they leave for winter break, Johnny and Jaehyun figure out what they mean to each other.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: So Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156499
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	Taking Pictures

Johnny stared at Taeyong’s low ceiling and sighed as dramatically as he could muster.

“He never checks my Insta stories.”

Johnny paused. He waited. He sighed again. He shifted his body in the way that he knew would make Taeyong’s bed creak. He crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed one more time, even louder.

“What?” Taeyong asked, looking up from where he was sitting on the floor in front of his suitcase. “I can’t find my other sock.”

“He never checks my Insta stories!” Johnny repeated with a whine. He watched Taeyong blink at him.

“What?” He repeated.

“Doesn’t the guy follow like… 10 people?” Yuta said, appearing in the doorway. “I heard your performance in here from the hallway.”

“Yuta, do you see my sock?” Taeyong asked, crouching under his bed. “It was just here.”

“Did you use it jerk off or something?”

Taeyong paused his frantic searching to give Yuta a look.

“What’s so important about a sock?”

“It’s my wool sock! My warmest socks!”

Johnny sighed again so they wouldn’t forget about his problem. It was a much bigger deal than a sock.

“You’re complaining that a guy who follows 10 people on Instagram doesn’t check your stories?” Yuta clarified from the doorway. He came over and sat on the edge of Taeyong’s bed and grabbed Johnny’s foot. Johnny gave another sigh.

“Look.” He handed Yuta his phone. He watched Yuta scroll through Jaehyun’s profile as Taeyong crawled back under his bed, in pursuit of his sock.

“Johnny, he follows Starbucks, President Obama, his cousin and Michael Jackson.”

“I know.”

“Wait, Michael Jackson?” Taeyong popped back up again. “Isn’t he dead?”

“It’s not the real Michael Jackson,” Johnny mumbled. “It’s just a fan page.”

“He follows a fan page for Michael Jackson that impersonates Michael Jackson,” Yuta clarified. “There is an official Michael Jackson account with a blue check, but he doesn’t follow that one. And he doesn’t follow you.”

“No,” Johnny said, miserably.

“He has 700 followers and one picture… and the picture is of a goat. Who is this kid you’re dating, Johnny?” Yuta snickered and handed Johnny his phone back.

“If he doesn’t follow you on Instagram…” Johnny wondered out loud. “Are you even dating?”

After a moment, Johnny lifted his head.

He saw Taeyong and Yuta exchange a look.

“I’m being crazy,” Johnny translated.

“Nooooooo…” Yuta said, unconvincingly.

“I don’t have Instagram,” Taeyong said.

“You don’t count…” Johnny mumbled. “Jaehyun and I both do.”

Yuta patted Johnny’s foot again as Taeyong dove back under the bed in search of his sock.

“Here’s an idea,” Yuta said, looking down at Johnny. “If you want the guy to know something about you that’s in your Insta story, why don’t you just… tell him?”

Johnny grabbed a pillow, pressed it over his face and groaned.

“I found it!” Taeyong said, his voice muffled from under the bed. They felt the bed jump as Taeyong hit his head hard against it as he was backing out. “Ow! Fuck!”

“You okay?” Yuta asked. Johnny winced.

Taeyong wiggled out and sat back on his knees with tears in his eyes, rubbing the top of his head.

“Nervous?” Yuta said.

Johnny slipped off the bed and knelt next to Taeyong, rubbing his head for him. Taeyong sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I don’t know why.”

“It’s a big deal,” Yuta said. “Going away with the boyfriend for the first time? And his family? Over Christmas.”

“Is it?” Johnny asked, seriously.

“Yeah, it is.” Yuta gave Johnny a look. “I know you’ll spend Christmas with anyone, but not all of us are as charming as you. It’s hard to be with another family over a major holiday.”

“It wasn’t hard to be with my family, though,” Johnny said, pulling Taeyong against his side as he continued rubbing his head.

“That’s because when we met you, we were just stupid kids,” Yuta said. “Taeyong’s in a major relationship. This is his first chance to impress the future in-laws.”

“Everyone’s going to love you instantly,” Johnny said, looking down at Taeyong. “Just like Doyoung. Don’t be nervous, Yong. You’ll have lots of fun. We always talked about how we all want to go skiing, we’re just broke!”

“It’s not just that.” Taeyong sniffed again, pressing his hand against Johnny’s hand on his head. “I’m going to miss you guys.”

Johnny’s heart clenched a bit. He was going to miss them, too. It was the first time he was going home alone for winter break. While he missed his parents dearly, it was weird to be going home without Taeyong and Yuta for Christmas. They had spent every Christmas together since they started college. Taeyong and Yuta had nowhere to go over the holidays, so naturally, Johnny brought them home. As far as his parents were concerned, they were their sons, too. Johnny thought they all had one more year together.

But he’d been wrong.

Of course, he wanted Taeyong to have fun with Doyoung’s family at a ski resort over winter break. He understood that Yuta needed to stay on campus so he could finish his huge senior capstone project for his fashion major. But Johnny was really going to miss them. It wouldn’t be the same Christmas without them.

“I’ll miss you, too,” Johnny said, pulling Taeyong into a tight hug. “Now, I’m gonna cry.”

“I’m not crying,” Taeyong said, sniffling.

“Awww, you guys are so sappy, and we haven’t even been drinking yet.” Yuta slipped on the floor beside them and hugged them both.

“I love you, guys,” Johnny said, grinning inside of the squeeze.

“I love you, too,” Taeyong said, laughing now more than he was sniffling.

“You guys we really need a beer.” Yuta squeezed Johnny and Taeyong hard enough to make them yelp and then they were all laughing.

“I have time for beer,” Taeyong said, as they broke up the group hug. He tucked his found sock together with the first one and put it in his suitcase.

“Beer. Definitely.” Johnny grinned and grabbed his phone from the bed. “But first, can one of you take a picture of me?”

Taeyong and Yuta groaned.

🍑

“Hyung! Hyung!” Jungwoo called from his bedroom. “He updated his story.”

Jaehyun was sitting in the living room, fiddling with his record player but he couldn’t concentrate. His last final was yesterday, so for the first time in four months he was free to do whatever he wanted. He thought he wanted to listen to a record.

Apparently not.

He decided just to sit on the couch. Jungwoo came running in when Jaehyun didn’t answer. He jumped next to Jaehyun on the couch and shoved his phone in his face.

“Look!” Jungwoo demanded.

Jaehyun leaned away because he couldn’t see anything.

“Jungwoo,” he said, gently moving his cousin’s hand.

“He’s so cute,” Jungwoo cooed. Jaehyun waited until Jungwoo was semi-normal before he took the phone to look.

“Tap back, hyung. I think it’s gone like 20 stories past him by now.”

Jaehyun sighed, swiping back to Johnny’s circle in Jungwoo’s Insta story cue. Johnny’s story popped up again. There was an adorable picture of Johnny wearing a reindeer headband nestled over his soft hair, holding a beer. He was grinning. Jaehyun loved the way Johnny smiled, unabashedly, like the world was truly a good place.

Jaehyun thought the world might be a good place with Johnny.

He’d been thinking about him a lot lately.

The picture switched to a boomerang of Johnny touching beer cans with two other people. The caption said, _One last beer before break!_

The next story was a picture of Johnny wearing Beats headphones and staring at his phone. The song tagged in the story was Blond by Frank Ocean. It was a song they had discussed on their last date. They had a lot in common when it came to music. Johnny even went to a secret DJ set that Jaehyun had been dying to go to, but he didn’t because he was too self-conscious to go alone.

“Next time I’ll go with you,” Johnny had said. “I won’t let you miss it again.”

Just thinking about that made Jaehyun smile.

“He’s telling you something,” Jungwoo said, resting his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“He wishes you were there,” Jungwoo said, with a pout.

“How did you possibly get that from his post?” Jaehyun asked, rolling his eyes.

“I can tell these things, hyung,” Jungwoo said, seriously. “When are you going to follow him on Instagram?”

Jaehyun shook his head. “I don’t use Instagram.”

“Come onnnnnn,” Jungwoo whined. “I can’t keep spying for you.”

“I never asked you to spy.”

“There are _clues_ in his social media!” Jungwoo exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “I think I’m gonna get a new burner account. This one has been compromised.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. Jungwoo had all sorts of fake Insta accounts he used to stalk people on or find dates or watch porn or whatever he did. Didn’t people care that their stories were watched by strangers? Apparently not, because Jungwoo had been using this fake account to follow Johnny’s profile since the Tinder match. Jaehyun did not condone it.

But he had to admit, he was interested in what Johnny had to say.

More than that, Johnny took beautiful pictures. His last post was a picture of the snow falling at night. Jaehyun had no idea how he managed to capture the snowflakes in crystal white detail yet retain the still and the dark of the sky. Johnny told Jaehyun that photography was one of his hobbies but from what Jaehyun saw, photography could be a whole career for Johnny. He was into it more than their business classes. Who wouldn’t be? Jaehyun wasn’t into his business major either.

But he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo asked, sitting down again and flopping over so his head was in Jaehyun’s lap. He grinned up at him. “Have you slept with Johnny yet?”

Jaehyun scoffed, looking away. Jungwoo giggled and reached up to poke Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Come on… why not? Tonight? Before we leave?”

Jaehyun shook his head. “We’re not rushing into anything.”

“Rushing?” Jungwoo sat up, giving Jaehyun an incredulous look. “Haven’t you guys been dating for like three weeks?”

“Three weeks isn’t a long time, Jungwoo,” Jaehyun said, patiently.

It was closer to four weeks, but Jaehyun hadn’t gotten to see much of Johnny this week, due to finals. Last night, they had their last date before they each left for winter break. Johnny was driving home to Chicago and Jaehyun was flying to New York with Jungwoo. Johnny took him back to the wine bar and they cuddled on this couch under one of the outdoor heaters, talking about school, talking about music, talking about the holidays, talking about everything. They made out in the backseat of Johnny’s car for over an hour until they had to stop. Of course, Jaehyun wanted more—Johnny was incredibly hot and an amazing kisser—but he also liked that they were taking it slow.

It felt more real.

“But we both got tested!” Jungwoo said, pointing to the fridge. He’d posted their results there. Everything turned out negative. Jaehyun rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

“It’s got nothing to do with testing,” Jaehyun said. “It’s just… Jungwoo, it’s our business. It’s fine.”

Jungwoo held up his hands. “Okay, hyung,” Jungwoo said, pushing himself up from the couch. “But… aren’t you worried?”

“About what?” Jaehyun asked, skeptically.

“You’re not going to see each other for two weeks. You haven’t even done it. What if Johnny gets horny and contacts his high school ex? Are you exclusive?”

Jaehyun looked away for a moment. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

“He’s got nothing to hold on to. You don’t even follow him on Instagram,” Jungwoo said, sagely. “You might be headed into the friend zone, hyung.”

Jaehyun didn’t have anything to say to that. He thought Jungwoo was being ridiculous.

But a small part of him wondered if Jungwoo could be right.

“I gotta go,” Jungwoo announced, suddenly.

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun asked, genuinely surprised. “We leave for the airport in like ten hours. Jungwoo, it’s 11 at night! You’re not even packed.”

Jungwoo shrugged. “Dick appointments don’t take long, hyung!”

Jaehyun watched Jungwoo stroll out of the room with a frown.

He tried not to judge Jungwoo, he really did, but this was ridiculous. Still, there was nothing he could do. He sighed as he watched Jungwoo leave the apartment, giving him a wave.

Jaehyun thought about what Jungwoo said.

_He’s got nothing to hold on to._

Maybe not having sex was jeopardizing his relationship. Jaehyun had never really had a relationship. Just the sex part. Without it, would Johnny get bored of him?

Two weeks was a long time to be away from each other.

Jaehyun wanted this to be different. That’s why he wasn’t having sex with Johnny. They had both agreed. But they never said how long this would last. Was Johnny not making a move because Jaehyun wasn’t? Maybe he was giving the wrong signals.

What if Johnny thought he didn’t care?

Suddenly, Jaehyun knew that he couldn’t leave things like this. He needed to talk to Johnny before he left. He realized that he didn’t want to take any chances. He didn’t want to end up in the friend zone.

It was crazy how fast this happened. But Johnny meant a lot to him.

Jaehyun got up and went to his bedroom. He took his phone off the charger. He tapped into Instagram and followed Johnny back. The only reason he hadn’t followed Johnny was because he literally never used it. But then he thought about how many times he’d looked at Johnny’s pictures on Jungwoo’s burner account and realized how stupid that was.

Then he texted Johnny. He knew Johnny planned to leave early tomorrow morning for Chicago, but he had to try anyway.

 **Jaehyun** : Hey Johnny. Are you still awake?

Johnny texted back right away.

 **Johnny** : Hi, Jaehyun! I’m here.

 **Jaehyun** : Do you want to come over? Jungwoo’s out.

 **Johnny** : Sure! Yes!

 **Jaehyun** : Come over now

 **Johnny** : See you soon

Jaehyun locked his phone and took a deep breath. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

🐻

Johnny looked up from his phone, his heart racing as he stared across the table at Yuta. They had the pizza delivered since they were all too lazy to pick it up. There was still a lot of beer left. It was their last Pizza and Beer Friday night before break, but it was weird. Taeyong had been too busy packing to really hang with them and Johnny and Yuta were taking it slow.

“What?” Yuta asked.

“Jaehyun just invited me over,” Johnny said.

Yuta gave a low whistle. “Nice! Taeyong!” he called. “Jaehyun invited Johnny over!”

“Oh good!” Taeyong yelled from his bedroom.

“What do you think it means?” Johnny asked.

“What did he say?”

“He texted like… you up?”

“It means he wants to fuck,” Yuta said, like Johnny was dumb. “John, it’s like midnight.”

“Oh…” Johnny’s eyes widened. He’d entertained the possibility but hearing Yuta say it so plainly made everything obvious. “We said we were taking it slow.”

“Well, it’s been slow,” Yuta said. “You two are turtles. It’s about time.”

Johnny pressed a hand against his chest. He hadn’t been expecting this at all. He thought last night was the last time he was going to see Jaehyun for weeks.

“Wait,” Yuta said, taking in Johnny’s face. “You’re not… excited? What’s going on?”

Johnny laughed a little, raking his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been drinking.”

“You had two beers, Johnny. But take an Uber.”

“I… don’t have a playlist.”

Yuta laughed. “What is this, your wedding night? It’s just sex! You’re building it up too much. If you take it too seriously, it’s never going to happen.”

Johnny looked down at the table with a small sigh. He knew Yuta was right. It was just sex. It wasn’t like Johnny hadn’t done it before, plenty of times. But at the same time, he’d had fantasies about his first time with Jaehyun. He thought he would try something different. Make it romantic. Show him that he really cared instead of just falling into the sack.

Because Johnny was falling fast.

But now there wasn’t any time. Jaehyun wanted him to come over and… get it over with?

He’d thought they were on the same page. But maybe Jaehyun wasn’t feeling it anymore.

“I’m not mentally prepared,” Johnny moaned.

“Since when do you need to be mentally prepared to have sex?” Yuta asked. “Johnny! I know I say you move too fast but dude… that doesn’t apply here. He’s ready for a booty call. So, go.”

A booty call? Johnny winced at the term. Was that all he meant to Jaehyun after all this time? After all they’d talked about? Johnny didn’t want to believe it.

But on the other hand, Yuta was right. It was midnight on Friday night when Jaehyun knew he had pizza and beer with his besties. When Johnny thought they had said their goodbyes last night. Maybe it was simple.

Jaehyun was horny and he wanted to fuck.

That should excite Johnny, right?

Why was he feeling so weird?

This had always been Johnny’s problem. He was an overthinker. Yuta was right about that, too. If he thought too much about this stuff, it was never going to happen. He should just go.

It took him about an hour between changing his clothes, freshening up and grabbing an Uber, but then he was at Jaehyun’s apartment. Jaehyun lived on the side of the town where all the real adults lived, not near all the student housing. Jaehyun lived in a building with an actual person in the front lobby behind a desk instead of inside a house that had been converted into apartments, like most of his other friends. He swallowed hard before he rang Jaehyun’s buzzer that would let him through the locked front entrance of the apartment building.

The door clicked open immediately. The guy at the front desk gave Johnny a once over but didn’t say anything. Johnny stabbed the elevator button nervously (Jaehyun also lived in a place with an actual _elevator_ ).

Jaehyun’s apartment wasn’t hard to find. It was at the end of a corridor, all by itself. Johnny knocked. Jaehyun opened the door immediately and smiled. God, Johnny loved Jaehyun’s smile.

“Hey, Johnny,” Jaehyun said.

“Hey…” Johnny cupped Jaehyun’s face gently and gave him a sweet kiss. It felt electric each time their lips touched. They had chemistry he’d never felt before.

So, of course, they should have sex tonight. Johnny needed to be normal about this. He was totally ready. Why wouldn’t he be?

“Come in…” Jaehyun whispered against Johnny’s lips. He stepped away and took Johnny’s hand, pulling him inside.

Johnny had dropped Jaehyun off at home after nearly every date, but he’d never been inside. He looked around in amazement. The apartment was all clean hardwood floors and stainless-steel appliances, open concept. Jaehyun had leather couches and a glass coffee table. There was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall, 70 inches, at least.

“How do you keep this place so clean?” Johnny blurted out, looking around. Jaehyun laughed a little. He had a magical laugh.

“Cleaning lady,” Jaehyun said. “She comes twice a week. She cooks too. Jungwoo and I can’t really cook.”

Johnny gaped at him. Did he and Jaehyun really go to the same college? Jaehyun laughed again.

Then Jaehyun pulled him down and kissed him.

But it wasn’t a “booty call” kiss. It was more like an I’m-so-glad-to-see-you kiss.

Johnny felt relieved.

He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and kissed him back. Jaehyun always smelled amazing. Johnny wasn’t sure how to describe it. Just a clean Jaehyun scent and something a little bit fancy.

“I’ve never been here before,” Johnny said, lamely.

“I know.” Jaehyun leaned up to kiss his nose. There was something so erotic about that. Johnny shivered.

“I thought last night was the last time we were going to see each other before break,” Johnny said. He couldn’t stop himself from his awkward babbling.

“I know,” Jaehyun said, again. “But I changed my mind. I missed you.”

Johnny wanted to laugh but only because he was stunned. Jaehyun missed him? He couldn’t remember when hearing those words had sounded so sweet.

“I missed you, too,” Johnny whispered.

“Do you want some wine?” Jaehyun pulled away, taking Johnny’s hand, and leading him into the kitchen.

“Wine?” Johnny echoed. “Uh… sure…”

Johnny was having a hard time deciphering what was going on. At first, he thought booty call, but now Jaehyun was giving him sweet kisses and taking him to the kitchen. If this were a true booty call, then wouldn’t they be heading straight to the bedroom? But Jaehyun seemed to want to wine and dine him first.

Like a real boyfriend?

He wasn’t sure where they stood. Jaehyun did know that Johnny’s goal had been to find a boyfriend, but that didn’t make the whole define-the-relationship situation any less complicated. Johnny still wasn’t quite sure if Jaehyun was looking for the same. That’s why Johnny was surprised to hear Jaehyun say that he missed him. Jaehyun could drop out of texting for hours during the day. He figured that’s why they hadn’t been texting that night. It was a bit annoying but worth it when Johnny heard from him again.

It was confusing when Johnny tried to figure out how important he was to Jaehyun.

Johnny had been hesitant to bring it up. After all, he promised his friends he would go slow. So, he wasn’t sure when he should start the conversation.

Jaehyun gestured for Johnny to sit down on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. Johnny looked around the spotless kitchen. He gave a startled laugh when he spotted the STD test results for Jungwoo and Jaehyun posted on the fridge, like they were perfect math tests.

“You hung those up?” Johnny asked, pointing at the fridge. He knew about the STD tests. He did not know they were on display in Jaehyun’s home.

Jaehyun opened the fridge with a laugh. “Yeah… Jungwoo wanted to. He was proud.” Jaehyun turned and looked at Johnny over his shoulder. “Thanks for inspiring him to get tested, by the way.”

“Sure,” Johnny said. Could anything be less sexy than talking about Jaehyun’s younger cousin’s STD test? Then again Jaehyun was there, using his electric corkscrew on a bottle of wine. Johnny stared at the back of his thighs and his biceps flexing underneath his hoodie. Jaehyun could make anything sexy. He was sexy by just being alive.

Why was Johnny so nervous about this booty call?

What if Jaehyun and Jungwoo had their STD tests on display because they had so many guys coming over?

It was a ridiculous thought, but Johnny couldn’t help it. He didn’t truly know what Jaehyun was doing when he wasn’t texting him back or following him on Instagram. But they weren’t exclusive. Jaehyun could do whatever he wanted. Johnny didn’t like his jealous side. He had no right to be jealous. If he wanted Jaehyun to be his official boyfriend, he should have said so.

But he hadn’t yet. That was his fault.

He’d have to deal with the consequences.

Johnny grabbed his stemless wine glass when Jaehyun handed it over. Jaehyun sat on the bar stool beside him.

“Thank you,” he said, taking a sip. It was a sweet white wine, cold and crisp. He liked it a lot. It tasted familiar.

“I went back to the wine bar and bought this after our wine tasting,” Jaehyun said.

Oh yeah. That’s why the wine tasted familiar. Johnny raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“I remembered you really liked it,” Jaehyun said, with a smile.

“I remember it was 100 bucks a bottle,” Johnny said. “That’s way too much.”

Jaehyun shrugged a shoulder. “That doesn’t matter. I wanted to get it so we can drink when you come over here.”

Johnny’s heart kicked into overdrive.

This was not _just_ a booty call, right? It couldn’t be. Jaehyun bought an expensive ass bottle of wine just because Johnny said he liked it and he said that they could drink it whenever Johnny was over.

Which meant that he wanted Johnny over more often.

Not just this one time.

Did Jaehyun want them to be serious, too? Like they talked about the first time they met?

“You wanna go to my room?” Jaehyun asked, staring at Johnny as he lifted his wine glass to his lips. He reached over and placed his hand on Johnny’s thigh, sliding it between Johnny’s legs and giving the inside of his thigh a squeeze.

Johnny swallowed hard.

Maybe not.

🍑

Jaehyun was nervous. He wondered if Johnny could tell. He wanted to seem cool and sexy and in control.

_He’s got nothing to hold onto._

He didn’t want to seem nervous.

But it had been a long time and Jaehyun knew he was tight. He hadn’t even played with himself in God knows how long. Maybe he should just suck Johnny off and distract him that way. He wasn’t ready to have sex tonight. They would have to rush to finish before Jungwoo got home and then it would hurt and Jaehyun had been there before. He wasn’t going to sit on a plane for hours after that. Okay, so he’d just give Johnny a blow job and make sure it was a real big show. After that, he could wink and say see you in two weeks. Then Johnny would be sure not to forget about him.

Was that how he wanted to be remembered?

He knew he wanted Johnny to remember him for sure. He didn’t want Johnny to be thinking about his high school ex or whoever he might have at home. Jaehyun could be enough, right?

He needed to give Johnny something to hold on to.

Jaehyun gulped down the rest of his wine and set the glass on his nightstand. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Come here…” He sat, patting the space beside him.

Johnny sat next to him, still holding his wine glass.

“Your room is really nice.” Johnny gave him that goofy smile of his. Jaehyun was a sucker for it. He tugged the wine glass out of Johnny’s hand and set it aside. Then he cupped the side of Johnny’s face, leaned into him, and kissed him hard.

It was better kissing on the bed than in the car. Way more comfortable, though he did like the feeling of being hotboxed by Johnny’s breath. Probably weird of him, but he liked the way it made him feel warm. Johnny managed never to have bad breath. Right now, he tasted like wine but mostly like toothpaste. He’d obviously just brushed his teeth. Did that mess with the taste of the wine?

Not such a sexy thought. Jaehyun needed to concentrate on his mission. He slid over, straddling Johnny’s lap. He pulled away just enough to see Johnny’s surprised face. Then he pushed Johnny back on the bed and leaned down, kissing him even harder. The way Johnny kissed was amazing. He had just the right amount of aggression and sweetness all mixed in one. Their mouths slotted together perfectly and now, lying on top of him, Jaehyun realized that their bodies fit together perfectly. Their legs were in a lazy tangle. Johnny’s body was the right amount of soft and firm underneath him, but the best part was the way Johnny held him so tightly. He really liked the way it felt to be in Johnny’s arms. Johnny was the type of guy who hugged like he would never let go.

But this wasn’t about hugging. Jaehyun had to make sure he left Johnny wanting more. He pulled away from their familiar, pleasurable kisses and kissed down Johnny’s jaw. He kissed Johnny’s collarbone. He ran his hands over Johnny’s t-shirt. He slid his hand over Johnny’s crotch and heard him moan.

The sound excited Jaehyun. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. Okay, he could do this. It wasn’t too soon. It had been nearly a month. He just needed to show Johnny… something. He didn’t want him to get bored.

Jaehyun gave Johnny’s crotch a squeeze. Johnny’s hips jerked a little and he moaned again. Jaehyun smiled, rubbing his hand over Johnny’s bulge. Johnny was so big. He hadn’t seen Johnny without his pants yet, but he knew that even before he started groping him through his jeans. They needed to take these jeans off. Yes, that would be the next step. Unzip Johnny’s fly and get rid of those bad boys. That’s all you have to do, Jaehyun, he told himself. Let’s get it going. You don’t want Johnny to go looking somewhere else, right? Jaehyun gave Johnny another squeeze but his heart was beating so fast that he felt dizzy.

Jaehyun rolled off Johnny and sat back on his knees, pulling his hand away.

He wanted Johnny but it just didn’t feel right.

Johnny sat up immediately. “What’s wrong?” he asked, peering at Jaehyun seriously.

Jaehyun shook his head. But it was a good question. What was wrong with him?

“I can tell something is wrong, Jae,” Johnny insisted.

Jaehyun couldn’t say anything. He pressed a hand up to his face like he was shading his eyes from the sun. Johnny’s golden-brown eyes were too bright, boring into him.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly. One of those Johnny hugs. Except this was a little different.

Jaehyun had never fit in someone’s lap like this before.

“Baby…” Johnny said. Jaehyun’s heart quickened, hearing Johnny call him that. It was the first time Johnny called him baby. “You can talk to me.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath. Easier said than done. Jaehyun curled up against Johnny’s chest and just breathed him in.

“I was worried this was just a booty call,” Johnny said, nuzzling his face against Jaehyun’s hair. “But this is about something else.”

“What?” Jaehyun pulled away from Johnny’s chest just enough to peer up at him. “You… you don’t want a booty call?”

Johnny shook his head. “No… I thought we talked about taking it slow. That’s what I want to do.”

Jaehyun sucked in a sharp breath.

“But! Of course, I want to have sex with you,” Johnny blurted out. “So, if this _is_ a booty call, that’s totally cool with me. Jaehyun, I am insanely attracted to you. Please don’t think I’m not. I feel like I said that wrong. I’m cool with whatever you want to do. It just felt like, before, you were hesitating.…”

Jaehyun let his breath out slowly. He was going about this all wrong. Johnny kept talking.

“The reason I said I wanted to take it slow, sexually, is because I feel like that’s what went wrong with all my other relationships. We just fucked, we never got to get to know each other. I like getting to know you, Jaehyun. I really really do. I like kissing you. But I think you’re so sexy. My body is ready for you. My mind… I don’t know. Yuta says I think too much. But… but I liked our plan. I don’t know, maybe it’s crazy. Am I wrong? Talk to me, Jae, I don’t want to mess things up with you. I really don’t. You mean so much to me. I’m saying too much. Say something. I’m spiraling.”

Jaehyun stifled an unexpected laugh. He placed a hand on the side of Johnny’s face and smiled at him.

“Don’t spiral,” he said, softly.

“Totally spiraling,” Johnny said. “I feel I screwed this all up and I’m being weird.”

“I feel I screwed things up and I’m being weird,” Jaehyun admitted.

They both laughed.

“Let’s just talk,” Johnny said.

“Like this,” Jaehyun said, curling up against Johnny’s chest again. He didn’t want to get out of his lap. He didn’t know that he was a lap-sitter but now he totally was.

“Of course.” Johnny scooted back on Jaehyun’s bed, so he was leaning against the headboard. Jaehyun shifted so he was still sitting on Johnny’s lap but now facing him with his arms around his neck.

“I wanna know everything’s that’s on your mind,” Johnny said, resting his forehead against Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun closed his eyes for a moment.

“I got scared that if we didn’t have sex before we go away on break that you’ll get bored and go looking for something else,” Jaehyun admitted.

“I’d never do that,” Johnny said, quickly.

“Jungwoo said I’m giving you nothing…” Jaehyun pulled away just enough to look at Johnny seriously. “Was he right?”

Johnny blinked a few times. “Jungwoo…?” he repeated. Jaehyun watched Johnny look off to the side for a moment. “Well… Yuta was kind of saying the same thing. He basically said it was weird we’ve been dating for a month and haven’t had sex yet. I was starting to wonder if he was right.”

“Was he?” Jaehyun wondered. They both didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Jaehyun, are you okay with where we’re at?” Johnny asked softly.

Jaehyun was about to nod but then he shook his head. Johnny did say that he wanted to know everything that was on his mind.

“What’s missing?” Johnny asked.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Jaehyun whispered.

“Yes,” Johnny said immediately, no hesitation. He kissed Jaehyun before he could even process the words they’d both said.

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun said. They both laughed.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend,” Johnny said. “Yes. That’s what I want, too. I’ve wanted it since the first day I met you.”

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip, trying to control his blush, but it didn’t help. God, Johnny could make him feel like he was 16 years old.

“I didn’t want to push you,” Johnny said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t follow you on Instagram…” Jaehyun said. “Jungwoo said it was weird or rude that I didn’t. I never use it.”

“My Instagram…” Johnny said, slowly.

“I followed you tonight,” Jaehyun said. He couldn’t look away from Johnny’s pretty brown eyes.

“You did?”

“Yeah.”

Johnny snorted. “I missed the notification. But… thank you. I do admit I wanted you to follow me. Now I’m thinking about it and that’s stupid. It doesn’t matter if you follow me, Jaehyun. I want to see you every day. That’s more important than you watching my Instagram stories.”

“I should have followed you right away,” Jaehyun said. “I’m sorry about that.”

Johnny shook his head. “No, no. Okay, here’s the deal,” Johnny said, kissing Jaehyun sweetly on the cheek. “You… stop listening to Jungwoo. I’ll stop listening to Yuta or whoever else.” Johnny laughed a little. “Jaehyun, our relationship is just about us. I think I lost sight of that, too.”

Jaehyun nodded and rested his forehead against Johnny’s.

“I’m not going to get bored without you,” Johnny said. “Jaehyun, I’ll prove that I’m very loyal boyfriend. But… I have an idea.”

🐻

Our relationship.

Those were the words that just came out of Johnny Suh’s mouth.

Talking to Jaehyun about their relationship.

Their relationship.

Johnny had a _b_ oy _friend_.

Just like he wanted.

And he was the most beautiful man in the world.

Johnny wanted to show Jaehyun that.

“What’s your idea?” Jaehyun asked in his deep voice. Johnny kissed Jaehyun, sweetly. He didn’t want to stop kissing him. He was glad kissing wasn’t off the table.

“I have two ideas,” Johnny said, his mouth close to Jaehyun’s. “They’re both kind of crazy.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Jaehyun said, grinning. Johnny loved the way he said that. He loved the way Jaehyun got him. It had been like that from the beginning.

“First idea is…” Johnny took Jaehyun’s hand and kissed it. “I know Jungwoo really wants to do the New York holiday thing and that’ll be cool. Christmas in New York is like a movie. And who doesn’t want to see the ball drop? But… New Year’s in Chicago can be really cool, too. I’d make it really special for you. And Jungwoo, too. I want to invite you to my place for New Years. My parents would spoil you both. Jungwoo more because he’s the cute one.”

Jaehyun laughed. When he did, his eyes crinkled so adorably at the corners and his dimples were even deeper.

“Maybe it’s still too fast,” Johnny said, the thought coming into his brain as soon as he said it. “But I need to ask you. I really want you to come.”

Jaehyun nodded. “I’d love to, Johnny. I have to ask Jungwoo first.”

“Yeah, you can’t go without him.” Johnny kissed Jaehyun again and then took a deep breath. “Are you ready for idea number two?”

Jaehyun nodded, grinning at him eagerly.

“Okay…” Johnny paused for a moment. “I’m not going to get bored or… tempted while we’re apart because we haven’t had sex. Are you?”

Jaehyun shook his head, slowly. “No, Johnny,” he said. “You know it’s been a while for me.”

“But I think it’ll be fun to have something like… a sneak preview.” Johnny smiled at Jaehyun, seductively. “Let’s take pictures. Just for each other. Naked pictures.”

Johnny’s heart started pounding as soon as he said the words. He hoped Jaehyun wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

“Very classy,” Johnny said, quickly. “I promise no one else will ever see. I wish I had my camera, but I didn’t think so I’ll have to use my phone—”

“Tell me what to do, director Johnny,” Jaehyun said. Johnny couldn’t move for a moment. Jaehyun was giving him this deliciously sexy look that took his breath away.

“Tell you what to do?” Johnny spoke lowly and raised an eyebrow. “You like that?”

Jaehyun grinned. “Of course, I do, Johnny. I’ll do whatever you tell me to do.”

Johnny had to pause to swallow.

“Take off your hoodie,” he said.

Jaehyun stood up and pulled off his hoodie. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and his bare chest was truly a work of art. Johnny had to stare at him for a moment, taking in all the angles. The grooves of Jaehyun’s abs were already dancing with shadows. He had abs.

“What should I do now?” Jaehyun asked.

“Stay there,” Johnny murmured. Jaehyun didn’t have bad lighting in his room. In fact, it was better than most. Instead of something fluorescent and harsh, it was a soft white light. But it was still a bit too bright.

Johnny got up and turned off the lights. Jaehyun was in a 10th floor apartment and the huge window in his room faced the moon. The natural moonlight was great, especially after Johnny opened the blinds all the way. But it still wasn’t quite enough.

“Do you have a ring light?” Johnny asked.

Jaehyun laughed a little. “Jungwoo does actually. For his dick pics.”

Johnny snorted. “Dick pics are not supposed to be well lit.”

“Tell that to Jungwoo.”

Johnny shook his head. “You know way too much about your cousin.”

Jungwoo’s room was across the hall. Johnny grabbed the ring light next to his bed. He hoped Jungwoo’s dick hadn’t actually touched it.

“Wow, this is pretty nice actually…” Johnny murmured, setting the ring light up. The tripod was adjustable, so he got it to a height that he wanted. The actual ring light had ten different settings. Jungwoo must have spent some serious money on this set up for a classy dick pic.

“Director Johnny…” Jaehyun called. “What do you want me to do?”

“Okay.” Johnny finished setting up the light in the room. He hurried to the kitchen to get his phone and took a few test shots.

“I lit the bed,” Johnny said. “Climb on it.”

Johnny had Jaehyun sit on the bed at first. Then he told Jaehyun to lay down. He took as many shots of Jaehyun’s beautiful face as he did of his sexy chest.

“Look like you want me,” Johnny said.

“I don’t have to try hard.” Jaehyun gave him a slow, sexy grin.

He filmed Jaehyun lying on his back and slowly unzipping his jeans. He took pictures of Jaehyun kneeling on the bed, his hard cock tenting his tight black Calvin Klein underwear.

It was a perfect shot.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Johnny breathed. He took a close-up of Jaehyun’s thighs. He filmed Jaehyun slowly taking his underwear off. When Jaehyun’s cock sprung free in iPhone 4k crispness, Johnny nearly fell on the floor.

“Holy shit…” he said, slowly. It was the first time he’d seen Jaehyun completely naked. “You’re beautiful. Oh my God. Did you know this? Oh wow… is this real?”

Jaehyun laughed, posing for him.

He had Jaehyun lay on his stomach and Johnny took some close-up pictures of his ass.

“Spread your cheeks…” Johnny said. Johnny sucked in his breath, taking in the exquisite view of Jaehyun’s asshole.

“Oh God…” His hands were shaking as he attempted to take good pics. Now he understood why photographers shouldn’t be close to their subjects. He was way too excited.

Jaehyun rolled over, staring at Johnny again with those dark, seductive eyes. Johnny laid himself on top of Jaehyun and started kissing him.

This time when they kissed, it felt natural. It felt right. It felt like they were on the same page. Johnny could tell that Jaehyun was totally into it. Johnny was, too.

Johnny paused only to get undressed and take pictures. He took more pictures of Jaehyun. He took pictures of himself. He took pictures of them together. He let Jaehyun take the phone, too. They ended up going further than they ever had, hands and mouths everywhere, and it felt so good. Johnny documented it all with his iPhone. Johnny knew what he was going to be looking at all winter break. He’d probably never come out of his room.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Jaehyun said, afterwards when they were lying naked and sweaty together, Jaehyun lying in Johnny’s arms. “Let’s take a picture for Instagram.”

“Oh, so we’re _official_ official now,” Johnny teased. “Instagram official.”

“We’ll both post it at the same time,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny grabbed his phone to take the selfie. He knew people would probably assume that they’d done more than they actually had, but he liked it. Maybe he wouldn’t tell Taeyong and Yuta what really happened. Maybe he’d keep it to himself.

He loved that he was in an official relationship with Jaehyun. And they were doing it their way.

This time was going to be different. Johnny could feel it.

This might even be forever.

“Say cheese,” Johnny said, grinning.

Jaehyun kissed the side of Johnny’s face instead.

🍑

“Hyung, I’m home! I saw the picture—Oh! Oh….”

Jaehyun startled awake when Jungwoo flung his door open. Johnny sat up at the same time. Jungwoo stood in the doorway, staring at them.

“Hi, Johnny,” Jungwoo said, smiling brightly. “You’re still here!”

Jaehyun yanked his covers over them both and gave Jungwoo a pointed look.

“Yep,” Johnny said. “I’m still here. Hi, Jungwoo.”

“I didn’t see your car outside.”

“I Uber’d,” Johnny said.

“Did you have fun?” Jungwoo asked, grinning too hard. “You want me to make you guys breakfast?”

“Jungwoo!” Jaehyun said. “You can’t microwave water.”

“I can make cereal!” Jungwoo said, indignantly.

“Jungwoo… Johnny has to go. Can you leave?”

Jungwoo pouted. “Fine.” He stepped back and started to pull the door shut but then he paused. “Hey, is that my ring light?”

“Jungwoo!” Jaehyun pleaded. Jungwoo laughed as he closed the door.

Jaehyun looked over at Johnny and shook his head. “I gotta start locking my door.” He looked down at Johnny and groaned. The covers had not hidden much. Johnny laughed, pulling him into a messy kiss.

“Good morning…” he murmured against Jaehyun’s lips. “I like spending the night with you.”

Jaehyun grinned. He liked it, too.

Johnny checked the time. It was just after 6am.

“I gotta go, babe,” Johnny said. Jaehyun nodded. He knew Johnny was supposed to be home by noon for a family thing.

“Are you going to be late?” Jaehyun asked.

“I’ll barely make it…” Johnny was calling the Uber. “If I leave now. Good thing Jungwoo woke us up.”

“That’s a silver lining…” Jaehyun mumbled. Johnny kissed his forehead.

“I had a really good time,” Johnny said. Jaehyun stroked the side of Johnny’s face, thinking about how beautiful he was when he smiled.

“Send me the pictures?” Jaehyun said.

“By tonight, I promise.” Johnny kissed him again and they both slipped out of bed and got dressed.

Jaehyun was glad Johnny had the idea to take the pictures. He could imagine Johnny’s biceps in his mind, but it was quite another thing to have them available in 4K full color whenever he wanted.

Among other things.

Johnny’s cock was huge in pictures. But even bigger in person.

Jaehyun was really going to miss him.

They walked to the door, holding hands. Johnny gave Jaehyun a painful smile that made his heart clench.

“In case it’s not obvious,” Johnny said. “I like you a lot, Jaehyun. I promise… I’m going to make you happy.”

Jaehyun smiled, fondly. Johnny had a way with words that made Jaehyun feel like the most special person in the world.

“I like you too, Johnny.” Jaehyun wasn’t as good with words, but he tried. He really wanted Johnny to know that he felt the same. “A lot.”

Johnny tipped Jaehyun’s chin up and gave him a long, lingering kiss. When they pulled away, Jaehyun felt breathless and slightly dizzy.

“I’ll see you in Chicago,” Johnny said. “Tell Jungwoo I really want him to come and we have food. Lots of homemade Korean food.”

“Did someone say food?” Jungwoo called, appearing out of nowhere. He ran over to them. “Say bye to me, too, Johnny. You were just going to sneak out of here?”

Johnny laughed and gave Jungwoo a hug.

“What did you two get up to last night…?” Jungwoo asked, lewdly wiggling his eyebrows. Jaehyun elbowed him in the side, hard. “Ow!” Jungwoo exclaimed. “What? I saw the selfie. And I saw you--”

“Jungwoo, please!” Jaehyun said. He was glad Johnny just laughed.

“I told Jaehyun I want to invite you guys to my house for New Year’s,” Johnny said, looking at Jungwoo. “I know it’s not as exciting as seeing the ball drop in Times Square, but Chicago does a pretty good job. We can go downtown. I’ll make sure you have a good time.”

“Yes!” Jungwoo exclaimed, grabbing Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun looked over at his cousin, who was giving him ridiculous goo-goo eyes. “We’ll be there, Johnny. Anything that would make my hyung happy. He really likes you!”

Jungwoo flinched like he expected Jaehyun to elbow him again, but he didn’t. Jungwoo had spoken the truth.

“I really like your hyung, too,” Johnny said, grinning. But his grin was only for Jaehyun.

“Hyung!” Jungwoo said, as soon as Jaehyun came back from walking Johnny to the Uber. They’d shared one last earth-shattering kiss that left Jaehyun tingling. He rubbed his hands together and gave Jungwoo a look.

“Don’t start,” he said.

“I saw Johnny naked!” Jungwoo squealed.

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun groaned. Jungwoo grinned and then ran to his room, laughing crazily.

Jaehyun took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He grabbed Jungwoo’s ring light and returned it to his room, then stayed to help Jungwoo finish packing.

“I thought you were going to be home earlier,” Jaehyun said.

“And I thought _you_ were going to wait to have sex!” Jungwoo said. “You should be glad I was out all night!”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we didn’t have sex. Not yet. We’re still waiting. And it’s our choice.”

“Oh wow.” Jungwoo snorted and rolled his eyes. “You two are made for each other. If I had a guy as tall and as hung as Johnny, I would climb him like a tree. Yesterday.”

“Jungwoo!” Jaehyun exclaimed, giving his cousin an incredulous look.

Jungwoo pouted. “I didn’t say Johnny. I said as tall as Johnny. I’m so jealous.” Jaehyun decided not to remind Jungwoo about the second part of what he said about Johnny. Jungwoo sat on his bed and yawned so wide that Jaehyun was scared he would dislocate his jaw.

“Why weren’t you back in a couple of hours?” Jaehyun asked. “Did everything go okay? You seem like you didn’t sleep.”

Jungwoo nodded. “Yeah. I… actually…” His face brightened as he looked over at Jaehyun. “I did something… different. I met this guy.”

“What do you mean different?” Jaehyun asked and as soon as he did, he regretted it. Maybe Jungwoo was going to tell him about a threesome or whips and chains.

“He’s not my usual type,” Jungwoo said. “He’s younger than me and shorter than me but… I thought he was cute. I got to his dorm and it turns out he didn’t even know what an eggplant emoji means! He was so funny.” Jungwoo giggled. “We ended up just talking and watching movies. It was fun because we love all the same movies, and he knows all the best lines. We were saying them together and hanging out on his bed all night. I lost track of time.”

Jaehyun smiled to himself. “That sounds nice, Jungwoo. Are you going to stay in touch with him?”

Jungwoo nodded. “Yeah. I’m going to see him when we get back because we still have three more movies to watch. Our favorites. He didn’t even have an Instagram, so I made him make one last night. He’s even lamer than you!” Jungwoo cackled. “His name is Mark. We followed each other. You know, I think I’m going to ditch all my other fake accounts. I mean, I don’t have to spy on Johnny anymore since you finally followed him. I’ll follow him from my real account.”

Jaehyun scoffed. “I never asked you to spy on him.”

“I was doing you a favor, hyung. And it all worked out.”

Jaehyun bought two plane tickets to Chicago before they left to go to the airport to start their New York adventure. He DM’d Johnny the screenshot on Instagram. Johnny DM’d him back immediately.

_I’m so glad you two are coming. I can’t wait to see you!_

Jaehyun noticed that Instagram had a 24 hour disappearing message feature in the DMs.

“You ready, hyung?” Jungwoo called, rolling their suitcases to the door.

“One second!” Jaehyun called back.

Jaehyun made sure Jungwoo was occupied with the suitcases and then locked his bedroom door. He sat down on his bed and unzipped his pants. The ring light was gone, but that was okay.

He had time to send Johnny one more picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Johnny! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated! Thank you! Find me here:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrysodapop14)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrysodakpop14)


End file.
